monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thenaturals (talk) 16:12, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello Can you join my contest at: Alsie/My Contest Lila 14:01, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Could you Could you hurry with your entry?, Admin146 New Addition I'm really sorry this is so late, I haven't been on the wiki for a while, and a new addition to the Fox Family would be great! Maybe a cousin of Paris, Sadie and Kaylee's? Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 10:31, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Adminship I may decide on some more admins in the next few months - I will definitely take you into consideration :D Thenaturals (talk) 12:30, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Our art trade~''Reply'' Arcus dearest, the dress is simply gorgeous! I loved it. My apologies that I haven't started yet with Martha, but as you may know I'm full of requests that need to be finished.;) Don't worry, I will begin soon. --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 12:57, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Um hey Arcus, you know Ice High? Well, there's a template on the wiki but it's in need of a syntax. Can you take some time and help the wiki and make a syntax please? Thanks! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 16:57, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah um, I sorta can't wait since I sorta messed up on the template page and I tried to copy and paste from the G&G's page but it didn't work so I really need you! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 17:45, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks you Hello Arcus. I'm truly sorry to bother you but I would like to thanks you. I feel so horrible, and I think that I'm the reason that you didn't take adminship lately. That's not fair. Thanks you so much about informing Thenaturals about me. I have been an awful admin and user. Nobody needs me, and its literally unfair for this wiki being contributed by a person like me. I'm so sorry for everything. I will not ask you to forgive me, I know that it's very hard for you to. --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 15:44, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Adminship I apologise if I have upset you in any way - I made Lyra an admin because I saw a substantial amount of work being put in, but I should have made you an admin too. Well, now I have! I hope you enjoy helping out the wiki too :) Thenaturals (talk) 15:48, April 30, 2014 (UTC) The reply Arcus, don't even dare to think that there excist anger behind my words. I will never find enough strength to support that you tried to hurt me. You are one of my friends, I trust you and I strongly believe that you only wish the best for me. I honestly didn't want to bother you and make you confused. Your opinion always counts to me. You deserve to be an administrator. The only reason that I asked Thenaturals for adminship is that I wanted to help and inform users about the general rules, updates and their original characters development. Technically I was never new because I was on this wikia before as a wikia contributor. I couldn't write but I learnt, read and saw everything related to the Monster High fandom wiki. I have made several original characters so I had a very good development experience. Inside me, I felt that I needed to share all my thoughts and services with the world, so that's why I'm here now. I think that I messed up for no reason. I just feel so down and upset because I thought that my actions made Breanna chose me instead of you as an admin. That's the worst feeling ever. I hope that you will forgive my crisis and suggest me the best. Thanks you for being here for me.--Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 17:31, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thank ye~ You're welcome. It's just kinda duty that needs to be done on the wiki... Jasmin231 (talk) 01:35, May 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Tamia Strikes Again Thanks for informing me. Well done for becoming an admin btw :) ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 07:27, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Replies Greetings Arcus! I think that I have to explain some things about Cheesecake77's OCS here.:) Most of the OCS that are "borrowed" without any permission from DeviantART.com didn't contain any original character information. Cheesake77 filled out her/his own information that usually included grammar mistakes. I talked with Thenaturals and the creators on DeviantART.com, that unanimously agreed for this pages deletion. The same mistakes happened to the character articles taken from biographies. I hope that things are cleaner now..;) You can't find most of wrong information pages because I have already deleted them. Also, I think that I found a way to delete Cheesecake77's pages. I searched his/her username on the wiki and I found a list of OCS that obviously own to Cheesecake77. As for Tamia.... I thing we should really keep an eye on her. Lots of hugs and fangs --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 07:35, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Tamia Thanks for banning, reverting the changes and all that jazz. I really appreciate that. If she comes back, she will need a longer ban. How much time did you ban her for? Thenaturals (talk) 07:36, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:Replies I faithfully agree. My special thanks you for congratulating me and thanks you for being patient. I will keep an eye on this dramatically characterized ( I don't blame you, drama is fabulous) user and cheesecake77~ --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 08:59, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Hiyo~ Hey Arcus, I hope I'm not bothering you but how did you do the transparency thingy you did with Zalia? Thanks! Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Piplupgirl123 Messages 20:56, May 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Hiyo~ I'd love that! Thank you~ :3 Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Piplupgirl123 Messages 11:24, May 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hiyo~ The tutorial helped but when I tried to upload the picture that I wanted transparent to the wikia, but it was a 'xcp' file and that type of file wasn't permitted and my computer can only read png, jpg, jpeg, bitmap, gif, ico or psd files. Since I can't do it, can you do the transparency and upload it for me? Thank you~ (http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140514210426/monsterhighfandom/images/b/bd/Nixie.png is the link of the pic I want you to transparent-fy, I hope I'm not annoying you..) Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Piplupgirl123 Messages 21:05, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Follwing Up Oops, I forgot to tell you that I figured it out, but thanks anyway~ Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Piplupgirl123 Messages 20:37, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Rpleplay forum That would be a perfect idea! Thenaturals (talk) 06:12, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi :) So I made so edits to Psyche's back story and stuff, I hope it's okay that you gave me the idea, do you think this is more solid: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Psyche_Bates?title=Psyche_Bates&cb=2836. Much love! --Golden Soul (talk) 12:07, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Talk page thing! Hey Irisssss! I was wondering, how do I get the pic thing on my talk page you created to get smaller? UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 14:37, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Templates hi Arcus do you know how to make templates? i need one for my wiki please!!!!!!!!!!!! Inibi Uchiha gamer (talk) 22:38, May 22, 2014 (UTC) well the name,age,MK parent,power,style,roommate and game EAHFWiki On the EAHFWiki, Zena said I will be un-banned in 2 hours, from 10:37 to 12:37, but then it said I am banned 'til tomorrow can you please sort this out, it is urgent. UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 15:43, May 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: EAHFWiki Yes, there is a problem. It says that it will end May 25th 9:30am, not in two hours, here is some proof: I don't know why. UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 16:34, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Iris? Are you there? UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 17:17, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me with my OC? Um,hi fellow Filipino! Can you please help me with my OC? I'm kinda worried that my 1st concept of him might be bad so please help me ;o; You can find Spadix's 1st concept profile here. Kiruzawa (talk) 04:17, May 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: EAHFWiki I am still banned I can't edit anything still :( UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 07:13, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Um... Thanks I am leaving, because I am banned again, Yes it was a joke but you know I am sorry, big punishment for me I know, so I am sorry UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 11:35, May 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Um... Thanks Please get it done by tonight... I need to be on chat as soon as possible formy wedding with Ashlynn! UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 11:48, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Please reply back soon! RE: RE: RE: RE: Um... Thanks It won't let me still UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 11:55, May 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Um... Thanks It's says: Error you are not allowed to go in chat without an admin because you are banned. UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 12:01, May 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Um... Thanks I still can't go in :( Let's face it I don't belong there :/ UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 12:06, May 25, 2014 (UTC) LOTTA LOTTA LOTTA RE: Um... Thanks Thanks, and tell Ashlynn she looks beautiful :P Thanks Iris! UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 12:12, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Infinite Infinite RE: Um... Thanks I am banned that's why I can't go on chat, can you lift it please? UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 12:47, May 25, 2014 (UTC) RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE: Um... Thanks But you are the one that banned me, not Zena! UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 12:54, May 25, 2014 (UTC) RE X10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000: Um... Thanks That's not what it says here. UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 13:13, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Um... Thanks Fine here is the real version. UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 13:56, May 25, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry I know it wasn't funny ^ but... UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 08:27, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Man! I saw her message first and She's happy that Evie was blocked.Man Do yo saw her blog anyway?It's me Draculaura.Clawd. Thank You Thanks for leaving an automatic message on my talk. If possible could you help me with my oc? A lot of the oc's on here are quite creative and i'm not sure how to make one like that without somehow accidentally taking somebody else's oc's ideas... Ugh that came out as if i'm stealing, I mean like come up with an original idea... If you get this at all please message me back, sorry i'm rather confusing. TheSkittyMalfunctioner (talk) 09:33, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Evie is trying to hack us Hey Arcus! :D Evie e-mailed me, saying she's gonna hack us for some insane revenge. No offence, but it sounds pretty insane to me. She was permanantly banned for a reason, but she wouldn't accept that she's done something wrong. You may be skeptical about this, since not all users believe it. I might tell the CC admins as well, but I'm not reporting this to the CC admins now because Evie isn't hacking now. Anita333 (talk) 00:25, June 2, 2014 (UTC) -- You Betta Watch Out, Monster High Is Coming! Your Request Good evening! I just came around to tell you that your request of Martha Wilis is done! As she also is a EAH Character, I tried to combine the styles a bit. If you want to use this art, feel free to. If you want to use it on the EAH Fandom as well, tell me. I will then upload it there as well. But please don't do it yourself :3 Anyway, I hope you like it!. She was kinda hard, that's one reason why it took me so long to finish her :< But I did it and I'm proud of myself :D Greetings from Germany ~Rika 18:56, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re: Thank You Okay, thanks! I'll try hard on Annabeth. Your oc's are quite nice by the way. RE:RE: Request Okay so I've added her to EAH Fandom wiki as well. File name would be MarthaWilisKlein.png (forgot to delete the "klein" out of the Name like I did here XD) ~Rika 06:48, June 3, 2014 (UTC) 2 Things Hi Arcus. I just want to say: I reported you to the main wiki, I just thought to let you know :) and also, I need to post my entry to Mandiga's contest, so can I do so? UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 22:23, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Arcus Did you get my message? I reported you to the main wiki, and I need to send my entry in for Mandiga's contest UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 15:11, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Request of Adminship Hello Arcus! May I request for adminship? I already asked MonsterGirl2002 and Thenaturals. Thenaturals never responded, not to mention her absence on this wiki, but I asked GirlX on the chatroom. GirlX suggested we talk to other admins, and see if you can make any chances for an adminship. Please message me as soon as possible. Thank you. Anita333 (talk) 23:43, June 20, 2014 (UTC)